


Vignettes, Cups of Tea, and Dragons

by Twolittlesparrows



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, Swamp Dragon (Discworld)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: A collection of sweet, domestic fluff shorts centering around Sam, Sybil and Havelock. Tags will be added as I go.
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes, Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Vignettes, Cups of Tea, and Dragons

Vimes sat on the kitchen floor. With his back against the exposed brick he peered into a large metal tub. Inside, curled in a tight ball, was a dragon. He blinked dozily up at him, smoke curling from his large, and lopsided, nostrils.

'Wow,' Vimes said softly, reaching in to give the dragon a scratch. 'You're so ugly.'

'Samuel,' Sybil tutted from the bench, turning to waggle a thick glove clad finger. 'You shouldn't kick a dragon when he's down.'

He chuckled, 'I'm only telling the truth. He is ugly-'

'They understand what you're saying-'

Vimes grinned, 'Ugly-'

'Sam!'

'Stinkiest man alive-'

'I'm warning you!'

'Horrible, nasty little stinker,' He snorted, gently rubbing the creatures ears. The dragon yawned, and elongated his neck, making a sound very close to a purr. Sybil blocked out the light. Sam beamed up at her as innocent as a lamb.

She thrust out a hand, clutching a fizzing beaker, 'Here, get that down his gullet then, if you're going to pick on him.'

'...Fine, but give me the gloves,' Vimes chuckled. 'Surely you want me to keep my hands.'

'I could take or leave them,' She huffed, playfully nudging his knee with her foot.

With surprisingly little fuss Vimes got the dragon to slurp the concoction. Green smoke plumed from those nostrils, then the thing gave a flameless burp and settle back down to nap. 

Sam got to his feet with a groan. He pulled off the gloves, and waggled his fingers at his wife, ‘Still got em.’ 

‘Delightful,’ Sybil snickered, rolling her eyes. ‘Pop the beaker in the sink, there’s a lamb, and I’ll go update his booklet - oh! Samuel Vimes, really!’ She batted his hands away, laughing, cheeks bright pink. ‘You cheeky sod!’


End file.
